Alexandrer River Keehl
by patterns-at-dusk
Summary: What happens when Mello gets Near pregnant? will he accept his own child, or despise it with all he has? How will Near cope? Contains mpreg and yaoi


**Hey guy's, this is and mpreg, so if you don't like, don't read**

**Use your logic!!!**

**So I don't want any fucking flamers**

**You have been fucking warned**

**Those who like mpreg's, yoai, MelloXNear**

**I love you all!!! Thank you for reading and please review!!!**

**My spelling sucks and shit**

**Alexander River - Keehl  
**

Near woke up, as soon as Mello started dressing himself. They did this about once every 3 weeks.

Mello would sneak into the SPK, to see his boyfriend Near, which wasn't a problem since Near would always make sure the rest of his crew would go home so that it was just them.

Mello never missed a chance to see Near. Hell, it's been 2 years since he left Whammy's and he still hasn't missed a date.

The toughest is to say goodbye in the mornings….

Near watched sadly as Mello was checking if his gun was loaded. He joined the mafia a couple months ago, and he's already at the top of the food chain. He reached his hand towards Mello intertwining their fingers whispering lowly

"Mello, don't go." Mello sighed, and pulled Near close to him saying

"You know I don't want to, even though I have to."

"Why can't you just work with me to catch Kira?'

"You know we have different styles Near, we would be arguing all the time which is something I don't want to do with you," he kissed his head lightly and held him tight. He had to be gone before the sun rose, so no one would know.

He pulled away looking into Near's dark onyx eyes, filled with so much emotion at the moment. He loved that he was the only one who could get through his emotional barricades. He kissed him lightly, knowing that if he made it deeper, he would never be able to leave.

Mello smirked when he pulled away.

"See you in three weeks" and like that, he was gone.

* * *

Near sighed as he got up from his bed, revealing himself as completely nude. He shivered as the cold air moved around him. Slowly but surly, he was making his way to the washroom where he planned to have a nice long _warm_ shower.

In his mind, all he was thinking was Mello, and that he's starting another painful day without him. He was worried about his fearless blond.

'How could he join the mafia like that? How could he? He's only getting himself into deeper trouble.'

Near stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

'Why does he have to be so suborned? Better yet, why am I attracted to someone like that?' Near gasped as soon as he thought that.

He knew he loved Mello, no matter how much of a dick head, over – emotional, blonde, thinks he's always right, does things without thinking, does things to annoy Near, sex addict, but still loves Near enough to kill himself for him.

That was just who Mello was. And he couldn't have imagined him any different. He couldn't imagine his life without Mello. That's why it scared Near so much that they only met once every 3 weeks. What if he just decides he won't come back one day?

After Near undertook some heavy thinking in the shower for over an hour, he decided that it was time to get out. 'Halle, Gevanni, and Rester are probably here by now' he thought to himself

As soon as Near dressed himself, he felt something in his stomach. He quickly ran to the washroom and emptied the contents of his stomach. Near honestly didn't know what could have happened to cause the vomiting. He hadn't eaten anything strange, or mixed foods.

'Maybe it's from depression' he hoped he was right.

* * *

Halle decided that it was time to check on Near. They've been here for over 3 hours, and Near still hasn't come down. When she entered his room, she heard sounds from the bathroom. She quickly ran there, and there saw a throwing up Near.

"Near are you alright?" she asked. Near just shock his head no and continued what he was doing before. For a split second, it appeared that he was done

"It appears that I must have caught a viru……….." he vomited again

"Near, you probably have stomach flu; do you want me to take you to the doctors?" Halle was a little worried. Near never EVER got sick. He just waved he away a continued to clutch the toilet seat.

Halle went downstairs to inform Gevanni and Rester of Near's condition.

"Near is sick guys. He doesn't want any help so we might as well go home. That was the end of that story. Or at least they thought.

* * *

2 weeks have passed and Near is still "sick" The weird thing is that he is only sick in the mornings, and then feels fine in the afternoons. Also, Near's been having some pretty weird food requests, gained a lot of weight (for him at least), and has random outburst which is shocking.

Halle thought something was up, so she took Near to the doctors. They where currently waiting outside the doctors office, waiting for the results of his test.

"Well Near we have some very shocking news for you." The doctor looked shocked himself. Halle knew that something was wrong.

"I don't know how to say it, but ………… you're pregnant." Nears head shot up and he stared at the doctor with fear, while Halle jumped up and screamed

"Are you out of your fucking mind!!!!!!"

"If you calm down miss, I will explain everything in my office. Near put his hands on his stomach, and followed the doctor in.

"Luckily, Near is the 15th case in the country that is male and appears to be pregnant.

You see, it turns out 1 out of 3 men has a type of body, that on special occasions, will allow an egg to be produced. If the male happens to be gay and is having intercourse at the time with another male, he will become pregnant."

Halle and Near just stared at him like he was crazy.

"But there are some side effects."

"Side effects?" mumbled Near

"Yes. The child will be born in 5 months time. Not 9. A weird side effect of being male. Also, you will be 4 times as emotional as usual. So if you are a very emotional person, you will be a living hell for others."

'Great' thought Near. 'Being anti- social, and non- emotional actually came in handy. Who knew?'

"And lastly, there is a 60% chance that you will dye when giving birth. If you want, we can schedule you for an abor……." Before the doctor could finish, Near sternly said

"NO, I am keeping this child even if I give up my own life for it. It is innocent and does not deserve to be punished." The doctor smiled.

"That is very kind of you sir. Now if you excuse me, I will be back with some medication you will be taking. Also, you will come for appointments one a week, until the last 2 months. Then it will be 3 times a week. Understood?"

Near nodded weakly, and Halle just kept staring like she just witnessed a murder or something.

As soon as the doctor left, Halle turned to Near slowly and whispered,

"Near, what did you do!" Near looked down sadly. He had to tell Halle his and Mello's secret. He just couldn't lie about something like this.

"Well Halle, ummm….. I don't know how to say this, but ever since Mello left Whammy's, he's been meeting me once every 3 weeks." Halle looked like she was struck by lightning

"How long have you loved each other?" She whispered this part. Near had always known that Mello got the Kira information from Halle. She also had a crush on him which is why this was so difficult for him.

"We loved each other back at whammy's. We always did. There was always this connection between us. I can't explain it really.

"So Mello will be…"

"Yes, Mello should be here in 4 days time, unless something happened to him." Halle nodded her head understanding and said softly this time

"Near, do you want the other's to know? If you want, I can be the only one that knows, and I can help you through this." Near smiled for the first time since Mello left.

"Yes Halle, I would greatly appreciate that."

* * *

Near was staring at his ceiling thinking, because of his pregnancy, he had to lie down a lot. He had an ultra sound (is that how you spell that? Oh well) today, and in fact there was a child growing inside of him. Great.

Don't take that the wrong way, Near was overjoyed when he found out that he was pregnant. A little wierded out for sure, but still happy. The only thing he was scared of was Mello's reaction.

He would find out very soon what Mello thought about this because he should be here in 5 minutes.

It's seem that as soon as he said that, Mello entered the room

"Hey" Near only looked down and clutched his stomach. He felt like he was going to through up again. He was right.

Before Mello could say anything, Near ran past him, into the washroom and emptied the contents of his stomach, again. Mello quickly ran after him, and held his hair away from his face, saying soothing things to him.

When Near was done, he washed his mouth, teeth, and face. He looked into Mello's eyes which were filled with concern.

"Mello, I have to tell you something important. But I don't want you to be mad." Mello gently lifted Near's chin, which caused tears to spill from his eyes. Mello only whipped them away and said

"Just tell me Near, I could never get mad at you" he kissed his lips sweetly. Then suddenly Near looked pissed and pulled away

"NO! It's not FUCKIng OK!!!" after that he broke down again. Mello was shocked. Never in his life has he seen an over emotional Near. He knew something was wrong if Near was having random outbursts.

"Near just tell what's wrong, before you keep exploding on me." Near sighed, walked up to Mello, took his hand and placed it on his stomach. He didn't want to tell Mello, and because of his over sized pajama's he couldn't see the difference in his weight.

Mello mumbled something to himself

"I don't care if you got a little fat Near." Near was angered by his response. 'Stupid blonde' he thought to himself. He pulled away from Mello again, and unbuttoned his shirt, so Mello could see his stomach.

"Near?" Mello chocked out. Then Near, took his head, and guided his ear to his stomach. Mello was now, on his knees and a little shocked.

Then he suddenly heard a 'thump' and jumped away. Now it was his turn to be pissed.

"Near, what the fuck is going on!" Near sighed.

Of course he couldn't understand. He walked to his bed side drawer, Mello following, and pulled out the ultra sound picture. He gave it to Mello.

Mello studied it for a little and gasped.

"Near, are you pregnant?" Near broke down again nodding his head, and collapsed to his knees. Mello gently picked Near up, and carried how to his bed. He sat beside Near, holding his hand

"Are you sure?"

"I think the ultra sound should clarify that"

"How?"

"I don't feel like explaining, and I think you know the answer to that."

"Near" He turned to Near with Tears in his eyes "will you die?"

Near sat up and hugged Mello.

"There is a 60% chance."

"Then I don't want it" Near pulled away

"Mello……."

"NO! If it's going to kill you than I don't want the little bastard!"

"Mello how could you say something like that, it's innocent!!" Mello sighed, kissing Near with passion.

He then slowly slid his tongue in between Near's teeth before he broke away, and pressed his for head against Near's.

"You don't get it do you. I'm so in love with you that if you die, I'd go crazy. I'd probably kill myself just to be with you." Near kissed Mello quickly, but Mello was determined to continue

"I can't live without knowing that you'll still be there when I come home. The only way I get through everyday is because I know that you're safe." Near pulled away from the stubborn blonde

"I'm sorry Mello, but I'm keeping this baby whether you like it or not." Mello frowned at Near.

"I don't want to loose you Near." Near glared back

"If there is a 40% chance that I will live, then I'm taking it." Mello growled, and pushed Near down on the bed, straddling him.

"You don't get it Near, so I'm going to show you how much I love you." Near whimpered. Not because it felt weird, on God no, He loved when Mello would straddle him. He was just afraid for the baby. Mello started planting hickey's all over Near's neck and chest. When he started to go lower Near knew he had to stop him

"…lo, mmm stop…"

"I know you want this Near, let me make you feel good."

"No Mello, mmm, STOP" he pushed Mello off of him, receiving a death glare.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be, then just contact me when you come to your senses."

"Mello please….. Wait..."

"NO NEAR, you know where I am, I'm not going to visit you until you get rid of the problem"

"So you want to kill your own child?" that hit Mello hard. Real hard. He whispered with tears in his eyes

"I want the child. I just don't want to lose you" and like that, Mello was gone again

Near cried for the rest of the night.

* * *

4 YEARS LATER

Near had just tucked Alex in. the little boy was only 4 and still needed his naps, although he was very suborned and constantly said how he didn't need them. But, as soon as he lied down, he was out like a rock. Also, lucky little Alex was now the only person who saw Near's emotions.

Near remembered when he gave birth to him. Halle was holding his hand and was having a conversation with Near as they took the baby out. You see, Near had to get a c- section so, they made his whole stomach numb, so they could cut into him.

Halle had to talk to him because 1: she wouldn't let the nurse do it, and 2: Near had to be talked to so he would be conscious. If Near would lose consciousness, it would become very dangerous for the baby and himself. When Near found out that the baby was already out, he started laughing, and asked to hold his son.

He named the boy Alexander River – Keehl. He had to include Mello's name in their somewhere. Speaking of Mello, his son was a spitting image of him. He was already addicted to chocolate, had a high metabolism and therefore was always skinny, was extremely smart for his age, has anger issues, always thinks he's right, and is also very suborned.

Their were only a couple things that made him "not Mello'.

The little boy had snow white hair. It looked exactly like Mello's, but the colour was snow white. Also, the boy's eyes are turquoise, but they change colour. When the boy is extremely happy, they turn sky blue, like Mello's, and when he's 'pissed beyond believe' they turn as black as Near's.

Another thing is that the boy may have WAY too much energy, but is calm when making decisions, and thinks them through, unlike Mello's 'think before I act' impulsive ways.

Another thing about Mello, Near just found out that the Deputy Director of the Japanese Task Force is dead, thanks to Mello blowing up his base a couple weeks ago. Halle already was contacted by Mello, and let him stay at her house.

He still thinks that she didn't know about him and Near. How stupid. Halle just left a couple minutes ago, Alex was tucked in. Gevanni and Rester are the only ones left.

* * *

Did I mention how those 2 acted when they heard about Near's pregnancy? Well, they didn't really care since they are gay for each other in the first place.

Anyways, Near was currently playing with his transformers, when Gevanni yelled

"Near!" Near turned around to look at the monitors. There was Mello standing, with a gun pointed to Halle's head.

"Wh-what's going on? You were right about him making contact, but…."

"Please let him in." Rester stared at him weirdly but agreed to his request.

When Mello entered the building he was shocked to see Near. He thought he was dead for not contacting him. Did he go through with the abortion? All those night's that he thought Near was dead. That entire pain and heart ache. Oh ya, Mello was beyond pissed.

"Welcome Mello" Mello sneered. 'How can he act so calm in this situation?'

"Drop your gun!!"

"That goes for everybody. Put your guns away."

"b-but Mello killed the other SPK members…. And he kidnapped and killed the Japanese police director..."

"We have no proof of that, and I think Kira is the one who killed the director… but that's not important now. Don't make me say it again. Out goal is to capture Kira."

"Very well" Rester and Gevanni lowered their fire arm

"Well said Near. So everything's gone as you imagined?"

"Yes. Though I didn't expect you to come all the way here…" Near was honest when saying that. He didn't want Mello near Alex, after he didn't want the child. He didn't deserve him.

"And thanks to you Mello, I have been able to greatly narrow down my suspects for Kira" that was the last straw for Mello, he whipped out his gun and pointed it at Near. He knew that he would never shoot him in a million years.

"I'm not a tool for you to use to solve the puzzle!"

Near couldn't take it anymore. First Mello rejected his own child, and know the wants to shoot him?

"Mello, if you want to shoot me, shoot." Mello couldn't believe Near would say that. He could never shoot him. He loved him to much to do that.

Near, I have no intention of joining forces with you."

"I know"

"But it would upset me to no give anything in return." Near was a little shocked at this.

"The murder notebook. It's a shinigami's notebook, and people who touch it are able to see it."

"Impossible!!"

"I believe him."

Mello gave some information about the death note, and decided it was time he left before his 'blew his cover' and revealed himself to the SPK that he love's Near. What he didn't now is that they already know all of this and were just playing along.

"Mello"

"Near"

"Which one of us is going to get to Kira first…?"

"The race is on"

"Our destination is the same. I'll be waiting for you when you get there…."

Near knew what Mello meant by that. He was going to come back later that day when the rest of the SPK was gone. Alright. It was about time he found out about Alex anyway's.

* * *

As soon as Mello left, Alexander came running into the room, white shirt, black pants, and a chocolate bar in his hands.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!!!! I'm all done sleeping!!" his vocabulary was excellent for his age.

"What is it Lex?" Near smiled warmly to his son when he jumped in his arm's and pouted

"I'm almost out of chocolate." Near laughed

"Alright, then we can leave in approximately 2 minutes"

"Thank you daddy!! I love you!" he nuzzled his nose into his father's. Near remarked

"You may love me, but you love that chocolate more!" he poked the boy in the stomach, and Alex giggled.

He put on the boys red coat, with his read boots. It was the middle of November, and the snow had already fallen. He then put on a white and black stripped hat with mittens, and for himself put on a white coat, changed his pajama bottoms to jeans, wore black boots, and black gloves. They were ready to go.

"Gevanni, Rester, I will see you both in a couple of minutes. Don't make a mess" Near smirked, and left with Alex in his arms.

"Do you think he meant that Resty?"

" G, he just said we have to be clean…."

"Oh ya right!" Gevanni smiled, and hugged Rester.

Ewww…………………………..

* * *

"Daddy, I'm happy you got the black boots and gloves" Alex rested his head on his father's shoulder

"Why is that Lex?"

"You wear to much white"

"And you wear to much black"

"But I like black daddy!"

"And I like white, so we are even, when it comes to the type of clothing we wear" Alex laughed, as they entered the candy shop. At that second, Alexander jumped out of his father's arms, and ran to where his favorite chocolate was. The store owner just laughed.

This happened every time the kid entered the door.

Suddenly Alex turned to Near, eyes as black as his, fists clenched.

"Daddy, they don't have anymore of my favorite chocolate."

Near sighed. Alexander could be so demanding at times, kind of like Mello.

He walked up to the store clerk. "Hey Bob, do you have any more of that fine Belgian milk chocolate?

"Actually yes, we just got a full box in; I just didn't unpack it yet."

"Great, ill take the whole box" as soon as Alex heard this, his eyes turned bright blue and he smiled warmly at his father.

"I love you daddy"

* * *

Mello had just entered the SPK building, running to the top; just to find out that Near wasn't there.

"What do you mean he's not hear" he growled at Gevanni

"He's out with Alex" Mello's blood boiled. Near was seeing someone else?? He was going to kill the fucker who dared even touch Near.

"Then I guess that I'll be staying here to meet this 'Alex'." Gevanni and Rester looked at each other. Mello was finally going to meet his son.

Near has now entered the SPK building, box of chocolates in his hands, and Alex eating one of those chocolate bars with one hand, and holding onto Near's pants with the other. They stepped into the elevator and Alex was fidgeting.

"Lex, you move around so much that I'm starting to think you have bug's or something crawling all over you"

"Daddy, I'm little. I should clearly have much more energy than you." Near smiled. It seems like his little Lex was getting smarter everyday.

The elevator door pinged as they stepped out, and into the doors of were Gevanni and Rester were. As they were walking through, not knowing that Mello was sitting in a corner watching. Near mentioned to Alex,

"Lex, this chocolate better last you to Christmas because I refuse to buy you more until then." Mello then gasped as he saw a little boy with snow white hair walk beside Near. He looked a lot like himself.

"But dadddyyy" whined the little boy

"I neeeeed chocolate, its sooo good, you wouldn't understand" Mello gasped a little. He couldn't believe it. He was looking at his son. His very own son. That's when Near spoke.

"You don't need chocolate, you just think you do." He saw the little boy give Near a death glare, that was incredibly similar to his own.

"You saying I have a mental illness old man" he smirked the boy even had anger issues like him.

"oh ya, talk to me like that one more time, and I will personally, burn all the black articles of clothing that you own and replace it all with white" he saw Near smile. Who new that Near could be threatening

"Ooooooo, you wouldn't daddy, would you?"

"Oh yes I would, so you better fix that anger of yours" he saw the boy smile

"Ill work on it daddy I promise" Mello than stood up and decided he was going to talk to Near now

"Well, Near looks like you kept the child after all. And you managed to survive" I smirked when I saw how Near whipped around and gasped.

"Gevanni, Rester, please take Alexander to his room" the little boy whined

"But daddddyy, I don't want to go, I want to me the man with the cool clothes" I smiled; the kid inherited my sense of style too. Maybe that was for the better.

"Not now Lex, you may have a chance later, maybe" the boy frowned and left with Rester and Gevanni.

* * *

As soon as I was sure that they weren't close enough to here us, I stared down at the floor sadly, barley whispering

"Why didn't you tell me" Near frowned

"You did not want Alexander, therefore I came to the conclusion that you did not need to know about his existence."

"Near, I was scared! I didn't want you to die!! Did you ever consider how I felt?"

"You wanted me to kill him, what else was I supposed to think Mello?" I couldn't take it any longer.

I ran up to Near pressed my lips against his, and kissed him with passion. I had almost forgotten how he tasted like. We were at full bliss for a couple seconds, before Near pulled away smiling

"What?"

"Do you want to meet him" i looked down, but nodded my head.

"Then wait here, I'm going to get him prepared" I frowned

"For what?" Near grinned sadly

"For him to find out that he was created by 2 men and that his father is gay" I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my head

"Yeah, I guess you should do that"

* * *

Near then walked into Alex's room, where he saw Rester and Gevanni reading him a book. Lex was clearly bored. As soon as Alexander saw near, he smiled and ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Near spoke

"Rester, Gevanni, you may go home now. You have 2 days off, and remember to call Halle and tell her too."

They nodded and left quickly. Alex noticed that something was not right

"What's wrong daddy?"

"I have to tell you something very important"

"Ok daddy"

"Well, I'm your father, but that man down stairs is also your father" he didn't really know how to say it, he expected the boy to not understand it either

"You mean to tell me daddy that you are homosexual?" Near gasped, then laughed a little

"Yes Lex, that's exactly it. Do you feel weird by it?" he was a little shocked for the boy to already know so much. Alexander smiled

"No daddy, you're still my daddy so it doesn't bother me at all, but I want to meet my other daddy, and I figured out ages ago that uncle Resty, And Gevanni is homosexual"

"Well Lex you are incredibly smart for your age, I promise to not burn your black clothes." Alex laughed

"And I promise not upset you daddy" they slowly made their way to the elevator, preparing to see Mello.

* * *

Mello smiled when he saw Near walking towards him, with Alex in his hands. The little boys head was resting on Near's shoulder.

"Mello, this is Alexander River – Keehl" Mello smirked

"Hey there Alex, did your dad tell you who I was?"

"Yes he did, that's why you look like me"

"More like you look like me" the little boy frowned a bit and turned to Near

"Daddy, it's hard to argue with someone who has the same personality as you" Alex pouted. Near laughed, and Mello crouched down. Near put Alex down.

Alexander placed his small hands on Mello's knees, as if testing him out. He looked at Mello who smiled reassuringly. He slowly moved in closer, until he was hugging Mello. Mello wrapped his strong arms around the little boy and kissed his head.

* * *

When Mello woke up in the morning, he saw that his arms were wrapped around Near, and he saw a smiling Alex sitting on their leg's dressed in pajama's identical to Near's, except his were black

"Shhh daddy's still sleeping" Mello smiled at the young boy

Mello, felt complete for once in his life since the day he left Near.


End file.
